


needs must

by sunaga



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, F/M, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: Nils helps Ninian through her heat.





	needs must

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/28/11 for [this](https://emblanon.livejournal.com/1948.html?thread=2387868#t2387868) prompt on the emblanon kink meme. Posted to AO3 8/23/18.
> 
> Please note I did not warn for underage since Nils and Ninian are actually ancient dragons despite their human form.

"You have to pull out Nils."  
  
He was having a hard time concentrating on the words tumbling off her lips, when the pheromones she was exuding said she was more than willing and ready to take any male inside of her.  
  
Pulling his gaze away from her mouth, wet from his messy kisses, he replied, "I promise, Ninian."  
  
She parted her legs, and by the time Nils thought to push her skirt up, she'd already hiked it up to her thighs. Nils had overheard a few things in the taverns about how human female's bodies required priming before mating, so he let his fingers explore her sex. At the first touch of his palm against her slickness, she ground her hips against him.  
  
She moaned loudly. Nils was sure her face was flushed, but he was too busy unlacing his breeches.

* * *

"Ninian," he groaned, "let go of me, I'm going to -" He made feeble attempts to push himself off of her, but her nails dug into his shoulder too deeply. He wasn't fighting that hard either, focusing instead on how tight she was, how if they'd been in their original forms, they could never couple face to face like this. And watching his sister's eyes glaze over with their pupils blown made his cock twitch deep within her.  
  
"I don't care, come inside me." He inhaled the scent of her sweat from the juncture where her arm met her body. Knowing how much she was enjoying this, how much she was loving her brother thrusting deep into her, pushed him over the edge.  
  
He felt this body tighten, and Ninian's body clenched around him, milking his cock as he came.  
  
They lay together after, Nils' cock softening inside of her, and Ninian panting for breath, their pheromones saturating the air. He wondered how much longer Ninian's heat would last, and how many more times they could do this. His member twitched as he imagined Ninian heavy with his hatchling.  
  
"Shall we do it again?"


End file.
